The Other Girl
by solodancer
Summary: Just as the Title says. Like a set of small stories. StarxRob, and BBxRaven. IMPORTANT AN in chapter 4!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

I remember it clearly, like it was yesterday. The pain still haunts me every day and every night. I remember when you asked me out. I was ecstatic! Well obviously I said yes, everyone knew I was going to say yes. So I started going out with you almost everyday after that. Our friends were happy for us….well at least two of them were.

_**You said you loved me**_

_**That there was no-one else to see**_

_**That there was no-one else like me…**_

I recall now how she was more shut out as we got closer. Colder. We didn't even talk like we used to. She never talked after a while, well except to you. I see what her plan was now, and I'm wondering why I didn't see it then! It was so obvious! She was in love with you Robin. But she could never let it show. I pity her sometimes. I remember she always tried to pair herself with you during missions. Trying to seem vulnerable and helpless just so you could _save_ her. Or so we all thought. Yes I suspected something, but whenever I mentioned it, you just denied everything, so I let it go…..

_**And I believed you**_

_**And gave you my heart**_

I remember us being together for about a year. She got even more distant, colder, and rarely opened up to anyone but you. Then you asked me to come up to the roof with you. I accepted, but I also felt her presence as I walked up to you. You walked up to me, and told me not to worry and everything would be fine, for I was worried that you were going to break up with me or something like that.

_**To be ripped and torn apart **_

_**By you, and only you**_

You set me down and you told me you loved me. I told you I loved you too. Oh, what a fool I was to believe you. So you kissed me and I heard a gasp. However you didn't hear it, so I made no knowledge as to acknowledge it. However I did feel you pull away a bit when she gasped, but you recovered hoping I didn't notice. But I did. Robin I_ did._

_**Because I saw you kiss that other girl**_

_**So I left, **_

_**But you begged me not to go**_

About a month after the incident on the roof, I noticed you were not paying attention to me sometimes but to her. So I said that I would go to the mall early and be back late, but I didn't really go. I came out of my room and into my main room with a present for you, for it was our anniversary. OUR ANNIVERSARY ROBIN! But as I walked in I heard noises and people talking. So I peered in and saw you with her on the couch talking. I leaned in to hear what you were saying. "Robin" she breathed as you got closer. I watched on with still breath. Then you two met. At first it was innocent, and then you got demanding towards her. I would have said something, but I was frozen in shock. Was this really happening? Didn't you tell me you loved me? And yet here you are kissing her.

_**You said it was a mistake**_

_**And how the kiss was nothing but a fake**_

_**But after all your lies how could I believe you?**_

I dropped you gift, which happened to be a portrait frame of you and you parents when you were young I had acquired from Bruce when we had visited him about a week ago. The glass shattered. And with it, so did my heart. You heard the glass break. Your head shot up, and your eyes grew wide as you saw me-mouth slightly open in shock, eyes wide in shock with tears threatening to fall. "Oh god." You whispered. I turned and ran towards the door, trying to get out of there and not look back. You ran towards me and catching me as I started to fly. "Oh please- Star I'm sorry! I-no-I didn't mean to!" I looked at you with a sad face. "It looked like you meant it to me. Tell me something Robin. Am I not good enough for you? Do I make you unhappy?" you looked shocked. "No! Starfire I swear you don't! Please just don't leave!"

_**But I did and I put my heart out on the line for you**_

_**Can you see what you out me through?**_

I looked at you sadly and took your hand off me. "I will, but I might be back." I took my communicator off me and handed it to you. "Happy anniversary Robin." I said slowly and softly as I took off into the night. I turned as I heard you yell "STARFIRE!" but as I turned I also saw her lurking in the shadows and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on her face.

_**But I came back**_

_**Just to see you kiss that other girl**_

_**When I saw you again, I didn't say a word. I just ran.**_

I came back after a month. I came and I missed you so I ran towards your room and as I opened the door I saw you and her on your bed. Or should I say _in_ your bed. I looked shocked. I would have figured you would at least have the decency to wait a MONTH for the person you "loved". But you didn't. Oh what a fool I was. You heard your door open and turned just to see me turn to run. Which I did. I ran.

_**You chased me, called me, said you were sorry and wanted me**_

_**If that's so why did you kiss her for me to see?**_

_**Sorry sweetheart, but we're through **_

I ran ignoring your calls and flew up to the sky and stood there, crying me eyes out. I heard your R-Cycle. I remember you telling me once that you wanted to fly with me. I had mentioned it to Cyborg, and I see you made the upgrades you had always wanted Robin. You came next to me seeing me cry. "Star-I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd come back, so I-uh, well-umm." I looked at you, tearfully and said in a hard voice: "I see now why they say Boy Wonders can't love. I see that I have never truly made you happy and now all I want is for you to be happy" And I left you there, shocked. And I flew away. I flew far away, so I could get away from you.

_**After all the pain you put me through**_

_**I left you to be happy with the other girl**_

_**You could have been happy with me,**_

_**But the only thing that stood between us**_

_**Was the Other Girl.**_

I hope you never find me Robin. I don't think I can handle it if you do. I bet you aren't even searching for me. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm nowhere to be found. So goodbye Robin……forever.

* * *

So? How was it? This is my sad valentine's story. I had written this poem about this guy and me but I thought it would fit really well with this story! I don't mean anything against Raven (that's the 'other girl'.) so all you Raven lovers, I'm don't take it offensively. Tell me what you think. I know it sucked but well review anyway please. Also I was wondering if I should keep it a one-shot or should I make a chapter from Robins Point of View? I'm guessing you all know who 'the other girl' is.

RR

X's and O's

Solodancer789

p.s. happy Valentines Day!


	2. The Unloved

_**This one's for the mothers who have lost a child  
And this one's for the gypsies who've left their hearts behind  
This is for the strangers sleeping in my heart  
Who take what they want (yeah) and leave while it's still dark**_

Everyone was gathered on the Titan Tower's roof, which was made reception-like. There were photographers, reporters, and rumor had it that Batman himself was going to come. Anyone coming had to show an invitation, or they weren't allowed in. It was a small wedding. The women in the back with a small child in her arms looked at the invitation:  
_We are pleased to announce the marriage of  
Jump City's very own Hero's:  
Robin and Raven will be joined on July 20 at 3 PM.  
On behalf of the Titans, we would be pleased if you could come.  
_

_**No one is glamorously lonely  
All by themselves (all by themselves) **_

This is a song for the unloved  
This is the music for one last cry  
This is a prayer that tomorrow will help me leave the past behind  
It's a song for the unloved (the unloved)

**_  
_**Slowly everyone had taken their seat and the lady with the child was sitting in the back. No one noticed her, as the wedding march came on and a young lady, around 20, entered the room in a long wedding dress. Her long violet hair was tied up beautifully and she had a fellow Titan, Cyborg, walk her down the aisle. They didn't notice the small black-haired boy with small red highlights sleeping in the arms of the lady in the back.

**_This one's for the bridesmaid, never the bride  
This one's for the dreamers who lock their faith inside (who lock their faith inside)  
And this is for the widows who think there's only one  
For the dying fathers who never told their sons _**

No one is glamorously lonely  
Follow your heart (follow your heart)

The Beautiful bride finally reached her groom at the edge of the roof. Everyone sat back down, and the preacher began his speech. The lady in the back noticed that the green Titan was not smiling with all his heart, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She smiled slightly with understanding and started to rock her child as he was stirring, so he wouldn't interrupt the service.

**_This is a song for the unloved  
This is the music for one last cry (one last cry)  
This is a prayer that tomorrow will help me leave the past behind  
It's a song for the unloved (unloved)  
The unloved _**

Oh tomorrow the sun will shine  
And dry the tears in your eyes  
Suddenly love comes alive  
Suddenly love comes alive

The lady looked at the groom as the preacher asked his questions. "Who ever feel's that these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." Everyone looked around, and the lady in the back looked at the green man, and she could tell his pain. He looked at her, and his eyes widened at shock and she gave him a small sad smile. The preacher nodded. "Now do you, Raven, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?" The Beautiful bride looked at her groom, then looked at the green man, then looked at her groom again. "I Do."

**_For one last cry  
Just one last cry  
Ohh _**

This is a song for the unloved  
This is the music for one last cry  
This is a prayer that tomorrow will help me leave the past behind

The preacher looked at the groom. "Do you, Robin, take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death, do you part?" The groom hesitated for a bit. He looked at the preacher, then at the crowd. He inaudibly gasped when he saw the stranger in the back with a small child. She saw him looking at her, and gave him a small sad smile, and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to come. The groom looked at her, then back at the preacher. "I do." The preacher nodded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." As the groom went to kiss the bride, the audience clapped, and they all started to give their happy wishes for the new couple. The bride was looking at the green man with a sad, longing look as her wrapped his arm around a blond lady. The groom was looking around looking for the stranger in the back, as everyone started crowding around them.

_**This is a song for the unloved (loved)  
This is the music for one last cry (one last cry)  
This is a prayer that tomorrow will help me leave the past behind **_

(This is this is)  
This is a song for the unloved  
This is the music for one last cry  
This is a prayer that tomorrow will help me leave the past behind  
It's a song for the unloved  
Song for the unloved (the unloved)

He saw her holding the now-awake little boy around the hips. He noticed the boy and tried to frantically get to her, for he knew the eyes on that little boy. As she was leaving he caught her. She turned to him with her sad smile. "Congratulations" she whispered. She looked down at he son, and said with a quivering voice, "Say bye-bye to daddy." The groom looked shocked, and before he could decipher her last comment she had walked out of the tower, and out of his life. He stared at the place where she was just standing. "Starfire," he whispered. "Robin!" the beautiful bride called him. He turned to her, "Batman wants to speak with you." He looked back at the spot in front of him, "Coming Raven." And he walked up the stairs, following his wife, not looking back, and ignoring the jab of pain in his heart.

_**It's a song for the unloved  
Song for the unloved (the unloved)**_

Author's closing notes: ok, the song was by Backstreet Boys, called 'The Unloved.' It's on their new CD, which hasn't come out yet, but I was listening to it as I was writing this, and if you could hear it, it would so match this song. Don't ask how I have the song, just enjoy it.

Anyway so please review, and tell me whether or not you liked it!


	3. Raining

Disclaimer: nothing yet. maybe in a few years:)

* * *

Starfire was awakened by knocking on her door. She looked at her clock. _'3 o'clock. Who the HELL would be knocking on my door at 3 in the MORNING! Why aren't they stopping! Geez take a hint! sigh I am going to do something very painful to whoever is at the door."_ She drag herself out of bed and toward her townhouse door. "You better have a good excuse for waking me up." She muttered as she opened her door. It was raining, and she couldn't see who was at her door, "Yes?" she said impatiently. "K-kori?" she gasped, "Richard?" he was a wreck, and soaked by the rain, "Richard, what happened?" "She left me Kori. Barbra….she left me." "What? Oh dear. Here come inside, you're soaked." She quickly ushered him in, and gave him new clothes and a place to sleep. 

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"Yes Raven. He is staying with me. No, I don't know what happened. _Yes_ I will tell you when I find out. Okay, bye." Starfire hung up the phone, as Robin walked in the living room. "Hey Kori, who was on the phone?" "What? Oh, that was Raven. She was wondering about you." Robin looked down. "Oh. Listen Kori, I'm sorry I just barged in on you like that. It's just I didn't know what to do. Barbra had just left me, and I just….I was so lost. " Star smiled, "Its fine Richard. I don't mind." He looked at her skeptically. Star rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. So are you hungry? I was thinking pizza?" Robin grinned.

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"He proposed last night!" "Oh my god! How? Let me see the ring! Wow! Look at that diamond. He really went all the way. You really deserve it Raven." Raven smiled. "Thanks Kori. I know I never imagined myself saying this, but I really love him, you know?" Starfire smiled slightly. "I know." Raven noticed the hesitation. "So how are things with Richard?" Starfire laughed. "Actually I have no idea myself. I can never tell with him, but what I do know is that he isn't over Barbra. He really loved her, and sometimes I think he still does."

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"Richard have you heard! Raven is getting married!" Starfire said as she ran into her house. "Really! To who? I didn't even know she was seeing someone." Starfire looked at him. "You don't know a lot of things. A lot of things happened when you left us." Robin looked down. "I know. I'm sorry. And look what good it did me." Robin laughed bitterly. Starfire looked at him, "Would you like me to tell you what happened?" Robin smiled gratefully. "I would like that, thanks Kori."

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"So BB asked her out? Wow. I always knew he liked her." Robin chuckled. They were sitting in the living room, eating pizza and popcorn. Bags of junk food and pillows were everywhere and Robin was listing intensely to Starfire. Starfire nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! And her him! Oo Richard they went out every night. It was very sweet." "Wow. Then what about Cyborg?" Star giggled as she remembered. "Victor was very much in love in Jenny-" "-wait Jenny?" "Oh! Jinx? Do you remember her?" Robin choked on his drink. "Jinx! When did this happen!" Starfire waved her hand impatiently "oh, during his time in HIVE. BUT then after he realized he it wasn't in love, it was just a puppy crush, we had met up with the Titans East, and he fell in love with Bumblebee. And they have been together ever since." Starfire sighed dramatically, and Robin chuckled at this. "So what about you Kori? Have you seen anybody?" "Me? Oh, umm, well I was seeing Roy for a while." Robins cocked his head "who's Roy?" "You know, Speedy." Robin's eyes widened. "Speedy!" Starfire's eyes narrowed, "Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?" Robin shook his head, "Never mind, so who else?" "Do you remember Aqualad? Well he goes by Al now, but I also dated him." "You _dated_ Aqualad!" Robin felt the familiarjealousy rising again."Yes, and?" "Kori, how could you date him! He's a fish!" Starfire's eyes narrowed again. "And I am an alien. What is your point?" "I can't believe you still had that _crush_. So what you dated the whole Titans East? Or how about all the guys in jump city? Huh? Dated any of those?" Robin said bitterly. Starfire stood up. "As a matter of fact I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Robin stood as well. He noticed that he taller than her. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do! What, so you have no problem with people calling you a slut! I bet you slept with them also!" _Slap_. It took a moment for Robin to register what had just happened, when he looked up and saw Starfire with her hand raised, and tears in her eyes. "How dare you. You _left._ You have no right to just waltz in here and judge me! You have _no_ idea what you're talking about." She whispered to him. Robin just stood there as she ran out of the room crying.

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"So Kori, I was wondering if you wanted to go Raven wedding with me?" Starfire grinned. "Sure why not? It's not like I have anyone better to go with." Robin rolled his eyes. "Well gee _thanks. _That makes me feel so much better." Starfire laughed, "C'mon, I'll buy you dinner."

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"I had a really nice time. Thank you." Starfire smiled at Robin. "Sure, no problem. It's the least I can do." Robin smiled at her. Starfire leaned forward and met Robin for a kiss. She quickly broke it off, "Goodnight Richard." She whispered as she went into her room.

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"I am so tired!" Starfire said as she sat next to Robin. He smirked at her, "Still not finished the decorations for Ravens wedding, huh?" she smiled at him, "almost, I still can't believe she's getting married! And to Garfield! I would have never imagined this day would come." She looked at Robin, and they started getting closer. They met for the kiss with such passion. They were reluctant to let go, but eventually the need for air got to them and they let go after a while, chests heaving, and their lips swollen. "We can go to my room." Robin whispered. "Okay." And she followed him to his room.

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"Kori I'm so nervous! I can't sleep! Tell me something to get my mind off the wedding!" Raven cried on the night before her wedding, on the phone with Starfire. "I just slept with Richard." Replied Starfire with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Whoa, what? Well that definitely helped with the nerves. When did this happen?" Starfire giggled. "Just now." "Wow, so it's definitely over between him and Babs?" Starfire nodded her head, "yes. He told me that he had never really been happy with her." Raven was skeptical, "Kori are you sure he won't leave again? I mean remember last time? You were a wreck, until you met Roy." Starfire sighed, "Yes Raven. I remember exactly how it was, but I think fate brought him to my house for a reason." Raven sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt." Starfire smiled, "I know. Thank you. Now I better go, I just came down to get some drinks. He's waiting for me upstairs." Starfire giggled. "Alright Kori, I'll see you tomorrow."

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"Richard are you ready? The weddings in an hour!" "Coming Kori!" Replied Richard as he rushed into the living room, getting his keys. "So Richard, I was wondering. Will I see you more often, or will you go back to Gotham after the wedding?" Robin kissed her head. "Kori, you can bet that I'll be here a lot more often." "Good." Starfire replied with a grin.

**i!i!i!i!i!**

I'm a bridesmaid Richard, why don't you get your seat, and I'll catch up with you later, ok?" "Sure thing, Kor." _Ring Ring_ "Right after I get this," Robin gave an apologetic grin, "sorry, it'll take a second I swear!" Starfire sighed, "Fine, but hurry ok?"

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"Hey Kori, can I talk to you for a sec.?" Starfire looked at him, "sure, be right back victor." They walked to a private place. "So what's up?" Robin looked down. "Well on the phone just now, was Barbra." Starfire was taken aback. "Oh, ok. Umm, what did she say? Did you leave something at her house or what?" "No it's not that, it's…just that she called to tell me that she's pregnant. And its mine." Starfire was shocked "oh." Robin looked down "yeah" "So you're probably going to go back to her." Starfire said slowly. "Yeah, listen Star I didn't want it to be like this. I swear. It's just, I missed it before with you, you know?" Stafire looked at him "I know." Robin continued, "And I want to be there with you, but I can't leave Barbra alone." Starfire looked close to tears. "I know. But you're right. You can't leave her alone," she paused to take a deep breath. "Are you going to marry her?" Robin nodded, "yes, I have to." Stafire nodded, "Ok, so um, you better go now, because I have to walk down that aisle in a few minutes, and," She laughed bitterly, "right now, I'm having trouble standing." Robin nodded, "I'm really sorry Kori." Starfire nodded her head, "I know. You're always are. Right, um, you better go. I'll tell Raven and them why you left. So goodbye then. And good luck." And with that she left Robin standing there.

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"Dammit! Kori! Pick up the phone! I know your there! Listen I have to talk to you! Please just call me back." Raven looked at her friend. "Star, you're going to have to call him back sometime, you know." Starfire looked down. "No I don't. I just wish he'll go away." Raven looked at her friend sympathetically, "Hey listen, why don't you come out to eat with Garfield and me? Huh?" Starfire looked at her friend gratefully, "are you sure? I won't be interrupting some type of newlywed thing?" Raven laughed, "nah. Come over tomorrow at eight ok?

**i!i!i!i!i!**

"I can't believe that happened to you Kor. You really didn't deserve it." Starfire smiled gratefully, "Thanks, but now I just want to forget about him, and just be happy tonight." Beast Boy smiled "sure, so what's up?" "Starfire." Starfire looked up to see Robin standing there, "Richard? What are you doing here!" Robin looked annoyed, "Well for one thing you wouldn't answer my phone calls or anything, so you made me come here." Starfire looked around and saw Raven and Beast Boy standing up, and she sighed. "You guys stay here ok? I'll be right back." She led him into another room, "What are you doing here?" she hissed at him, "Kori-Starfire listen to me! Look I'm sorry, ok?" Starfire looked annoyed, "Ok, you're sorry. So are we done here?" she turned to leave, but Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "No! We are not done here! Come on Star! We've had fights before! I don't like where we are right now!" Starfire snapped, "Is Barbra still pregnant!" Robin looked at her, "yes." "Are you still going to marry her!" Robin still looked at her, "yes." "Well honey, we are where we are! And you can't say or do anything that will change that!" "No! No! I refuse to believe that! Kori you have to listen to me I-" "Robin. I think its time for you to leave." Robin looked up to see Raven and Beast Boy standing at the door. "But-" Beast Boy took a step forward, "I think the lady said that its time for you to leave." Robin looked at the two girls, "fine, but this isn't over Kori. We'll have to talk eventually. You know where to find me." Robin said as he left. Raven walked over to Starfire, "you ok?" Starfire smiled at her friend, "you know, you guys need a mask and a lion when you do that." Raven chucked, "come on. Let's go eat."

**i!i!i!i!i!**

Raven knocked on the door. "Kori? Are you here? Hello?" She was getting really worried. Stafire hadn't shown up for work for the past two days. Raven found her key and opened the door. "Hello? Kori?" "Raven?" She heard a weak voice call her. "Kori? Thank god you're ok, me and Garfield were so worr-Kori?" Stafire was sitting next to her toilet, looking terrible. She was in her pajamas, hair is a messy bun, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a while. "Starfire? What's wrong? What happened to you?" Starfire looked at her friend and burst into tears, "Raven, I'm pregnant." Raven sucked in her breath. "Are you sure? Is it Richard's?" Starfire nodded. Raven sat next to her friend "Are you going to tell him?" Starfire looked outside. "Is it raining outside?" Raven looked at her friend oddly, "yes. Why do you ask?" Starfire continued to look outside, "It always seems to rain lately." Raven looked at her friend, "Kori, you didn't answer my question." Starfire sighed, "No. I'm not going to tell him. I don't want him to know." Raven nodded and she held her friend as she cried for the rest of the day, silently cursing Richard for leaving her again.

**End.  
**

**

* * *

**

sorry for taking soo long! this sooo sucked, I know. But I wanted to put something up.This is like the last chapter I'm going to post for a VERY long time. why? Cause school sucks. I'll try to post the next chapter to 'What you didnt know about me' soon. Anyway I'm looking for a beta reader. anyone interested? And I felt bad, for always making Raven the homewrecker, so in comes Batgirl :)

_next story:_ Entirely Raven and Beast Boy. I might make it a love triangle maybe, but its gonna be based on that couple basing. Keep in mind that it might or might not be a happy story, hence the 'Angest'.

Now please review!  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v


	4. AN

Hi everyone!

Ok see, I've got a problem.If my story isn't good then PLEASE tell me! I'm not like those other authors that yell at the people that tell then their stories aren't good. Just if when you do tell me my stories aren't good, don't say 'oh your story sucks! Get a life! Don't write anymore!' or stuff like that. If you want to criticize me, give me helpful criticism, to help me make my story better. And please, I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested tell me. :)  
And likeabout 40people have read my last chapter but only1 review. Shouldn't that tell me something? I would REALLY appreciate it if you all reviewed. And please, don't hesitate to tell me something about my stories is wrong. And dont forget that I'm looking for a beta!

Thanks a bunch!  
Love

-Solodancer

p.s. I was thinking of writing a raven/beast boy story next. It will most likely be a Raven x Beast Boy x Terra triangle. or is that used to much? here are my choices:  
1) Like i said before, a Raven/Beast Boy/Terra triangle  
2) Set in the future either they are dating, or were dating  
3) And the titans have broken up and Raven and Beast Boy meet  
4) OR the titans Have NOT broken up and Raven and Beast boy date  
Now these stories ARE one-shots.  
Hows that? tell me in a review! thanks!

p.p.s I'm like working on a chapter for 'What you didn't know about me', but school keeps me really busy so I'll try to update that soon. thanks!


End file.
